O Começo De Uma Nova Aventura
by alpha61
Summary: O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria são expulsos do Vale Encantado e o Littlefoot decide ajudá-los.


**O Começo De Uma Nova Aventura**

SINOPSE: O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria são expulsos do Vale Encantado e o Littlefoot decide ajudá-los.

"Vim aqui chamar-te para uma reunião!", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Uma reunião?!", estranhou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo. "Mas… não costumava ser eu a tratar dessas coisas?"

"Disseste bem: costumavas! Agora sou eu o novo líder do Vale!"

"O quê?! Desde quando?"

"Desde que tu e a Tria estão juntos! Pensavas que ias ganhar alguma coisa ou roubares-me a Tria, mas enganaste-te! Tu e ela são os únicos que vão sair a perder desta história!"

"Eu não te tirei a Tria! Foi ela quem veio ter comigo!"

"Não importa! Eu é que mando agora! E quero que tu e a Tria venham imediatamente comigo!"

"A Tria não está aqui! Eu vou chamá-la e depois vamos ter convosco."

"Como queiras, pescoçudo. Mas vocês têm que estar lá. É fundamental para a reunião! Vocês são os meus convidados especiais.", o Sr. Três-Chifres foi-se embora sorridente, deixando o Sr. Pescoço-Longo um pouco confuso.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo foi ter com a Tria.

O Littlefoot andava pelo Vale com a Cera e a Trícia.

"Não se vê um único dinossauro no Vale!", disse o Littlefoot.

"Tem calma, Littlefoot."

"Como, Cera? Eu não sei onde é que o meu avô tem o ninho dele agora! E não encontro ninguém para perguntar se o viram!"

"Se calhar estão todos reunidos para falar de alguma coisa!"

"Boa, Cera! Ainda não tinha pensado nisso! Vamos!", o Littlefoot começou a correr.

"Ei! Espera por nós!", gritou a Cera, correndo atrás dele com a Trícia.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria chegaram ao local de encontro dos adultos.

Todos olhavam para o casal com um olhar sério como se estivessem a dizer: _"__Que vergonha! Como é que se atrevem a vir aqui?"_

"Ora vejam só! E não é que vieram mesmo!?"

"Deixa-te de piadas, Sr. Três-Chifres!", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo. "Porque é que nos chamaste aqui?"

"Como sabem, agora sou eu o novo líder do Vale. Recebi a maioria dos votos."

"Como se tu deixasses alguém votar contra ti.", sussurrou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo para a Tria, fazendo-lhe soltar uma risada.

"O que é que disseste?", perguntou o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Nada! Continua!"

"Bom. Aqui no Vale, acho que falo por todos, ninguém está satisfeito com o vosso… "romance".", ele riu-se.

Todos concordaram: "Sim." É verdade." "Concordo."

"E muito menos concordamos com o modo como fizeram as coisas: esconderam que gostavam um do outro e nem sequer tiveram coragem de contar aos vossos companheiros!"

"Não é bem assim!", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"E é "ex-companheiros"!", disse a Tria.

"Calem-se!", gritou o Sr. Três-Chifres. "Eu expulso-vos para fora do Vale Encantado até à passagem de cinco eras frias!"

"O quê?!", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"Isso é muito tempo, Topsy!", disse a Tria.

"Acreditem que para mim é pouco tempo. Por mim, vocês nunca mais voltavam. Mas este foi o tempo acordado entre todos os dinossauros do Vale. E não me chames Topsy!"

"Mas tu gostavas!"

"Não me irrites mais do que já estou! Agora saiam!"

"Já?!", perguntou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"Foram expulsos, então… saiam!", gritou ele.

"Vamos, Tria.", o Sr. Pescoço-Longo virou-se e começou a ir em direcção à saída do Vale.

"Vocês estão tão errados.", a Tria foi atrás dele.

O Sr. Três-Chifrex sorriu. _Finalmente._, pensou.

O Littlefoot, a Cera e a Trícia apareceram lá.

A Cera e a Trícia foram ter com o pai.

"Olá, filhotas!"

O Littlefoot foi ter com a avó.

"Avó! Onde é que está o avô?"

"Foi expulso do Vale!", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres que ouviu a pergunta.

"O quê?!", espantaram-se o Littlefoot e a Cera.

"O teu avô não é mais o líder!"

O Littlefoot olhou para a avó.

"É verdade, querido.", disse a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

"Littlefoot! Olha!", a Cera apontou para a saída do Vale.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria estavam a passar lá.

"Não!", gritou o Littlefoot.

Ele começou a correr em direcção ao avô, mas o Sr. Três-Chifres impediu-o: "Nem penses, miúdo!"

"O teu avô foi expulso, querido. Não podes ir atrás dele."

"Mas avó…!"

"Anda. Vamos embora."

O Littlefoot foi com a avó, de cabeça baixa e a chorar.

A Cera olhava para ele, preocupada. "Littlefoot."

"Vamos, filhas! Vamos voltar para o nosso ninho.", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres.

A Cera e a Trícia foram com o pai.

Era de noite e a Cera estava quase a adormecer quando ouviu: "Psst! Cera!"

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou na direcção do som: "Littlefoot?!"

"Vem!", o Littlefoot começou a andar e a Cera levantou-se e foi atrás dele.

Pelo caminho:

"Onde é que vamos?", perguntou a Cera.

"Sair do Vale Encantado."

"O quê?!"

"Eles expulsaram o avô! Ele e a Tria estão sozinhos no Misterioso Além! Eles precisam de alguém que os ajude! Eles têm que saber que nem todos estão contra eles!"

"E vamos sozinhos?", era o que a Cera queria. Desde que se declarou ao Littlefoot, ela só queria estar com ele, namorar com ele, sem que ninguém lhes incomodasse.

"Claro que não!", respondeu o Littlefoot. As ideias da Cera foram por água abaixo. "Vamos chamar o Petrie, a Ducky e o Spike!"

"Claro.", disse a Cera, um pouco decepcionada.

A Ducky estava a dormir. Ok: a tentar dormir! O Spike roncava alto e a Ducky não conseguia adormecer, como o costume.

Ela estava sentada com as mãos a taparem os ouvidos.

"Ducky! Spike!"

Ela ouviu uma voz: "Quem está aí?"

"Somos nós!", respondeu a Cera, ao sair de trás de um arbusto com o Littlefoot.

"Cera! Littlefoot!", a Ducky falou um bocado alto.

"Chiu!", disse o Littlefoot.

"Desculpem.", sussurrou a Ducky. "Onde é que é para ir?"

"Para uma aventura! Como nos velhos tempos!"

"Oh boa, boa, boa!"

"Acorda o Spike.", disse a Cera.

"Tive uma ideia.", a Ducky pegou numa folha e colocou-a junto ao nariz do irmão.

O Spike cheirou a folha e começou a seguir o cheiro até comer a folha e acordar.

"Já podemos ir!", disse a Ducky.

Os quatro saíram de lá.

O Petrie estava a dormir, quando sentiu algo a bater-lhe na cabeça: "Au."

Ele olhou para baixo do ninho e viu uma pequena pedra a ir em direcção a ele: "Áááááá!", gritou.

A família não acordou.

Ele voltou a olhar e viu os seus amigos: "O que foi isto?"

"Anda, Petrie! Vamos para uma aventura!", disse a Ducky.

"Estou a ir!", disse ele alegre, descendo do ninho, a voar.

Os cinco amigos iam em direcção ao Misterioso Além.

"O que é que vamos fazer ao Misterioso Além?", perguntou a Ducky.

"O meu avô e a Tria foram expulsos do Vale Encantado e nós vamos ter com eles.", disse o Littlefoot.

"O quê?!", preocupou-se o Petrie. "Mas… lá ter muitos Dentes-Afiados!"

"Não me digas que estás com medo, mesmo depois de todas as aventuras que já tivemos!", disse a Cera.

"Mim não ter medo!"

"Mas… Littlefoot! Eu… acho que o teu avô errou! Ele merece ser castigado! Merece sim!"

"Não, Ducky! O meu avô não errou! Ele apenas seguiu o coração! Se ele gosta da Tria, nós só temos que respeitar!"

A Cera sorriu para o Littlefoot.

O Littlefoot viu isso e também sorriu para ela.

A Ducky reparou nisso e perguntou: "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

O Littlefoot e a Cera separaram os olhares e disseram em conjunto: "Não! Não se passa nada!"

A Ducky olhou para eles, confusa.

Os cinco chegam à saída do Vale Encantado e olham para trás.

"Vejam bem o Vale.", disse o Littlefoot. "Pode ser a última vez que o vemos."

Todos olham para o Vale Encantado, um pouco tristes.

**O AUTOR: Eu sei que seria mais fácil fazer uma única história e transformar tudo isto em capítulos, mas a verdade é que, apesar destas várias histórias estarem todas ligadas, têm temas diferentes. Ora vejam:**

A VIDA DO SR. PESCOÇO-LONGO DÁ UMA REVIRAVOLTA:  
O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria deixam os seus companheiros e tornam-se um casal. (TEMA: relação entre um Pescoço-Longo e uma Tricórnio.)

TENTANDO ESCLARECER TUDO:  
A relação de avô e neto do Sr. Pescoço-Longo e do Littlefoot torna-se de ódio e tristeza. (TEMA: relação familiar.)

O AMOR TRAZ COISAS BOAS:  
O Sr. Três-Chifres entre numa relação com a Sra. Pescoço-Longo e a Cera declara-se ao Littlefoot. (TEMA: uma amizade que se pode tornar amor.)

O COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA AVENTURA:  
O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria são expulsos do Vale Encantado. (TEMA: Dois dinossauros apaixonados que são expulsos, ignorados e rejeitados só porque os outros pensam que é errado.)

NA PRÓXIMA HISTÓRIA:  
O Littlefoot e os amigos partem numa nova aventura para ajudar o Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria, enquanto no Vale Encantado o Sr. Três-Chifres começa a perceber que cometeu um erro grave ao expulsar o Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria do Vale Encantado. (TEMA: o amor e o ódio podem ser um só.)


End file.
